


Beautiful Abnormality

by Meowzers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mpreg, Romance, awareness for medical conditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzers/pseuds/Meowzers
Summary: Jounouchi always knew there was something wrong with him. He knew it wasn't normal for boys to have periods, but he also knew he was not financially stable to get it checked out. So, Jounouchi did what he did best, lived in blissful ignorance. That is until he starts having a secret affair with Kaiba and stops getting his "periods" and when he finally goes to the doctor who tells him he's.... PREGNANT!!??
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful Abnormality

Jounouchi was twelve when he first noticed the blood in his urine.

At this age, it was something he knew he should be concerned with but was too embarrassed to bring it up to the nurse and knew his dad would not do anything about it. Especially, with their meager finances, there was no possible way he would ever be able to go to the hospital if it was something worse than an infection. So, he chose to ignore it.

It would come like clockwork, once a month for four to five days he would have a blood-like substance in his urine. As he got older, it would start to be accompanied with deep stabbing pains in his abdomen and an insatiable urge to eat anything sweet or salty. Jounouchi found that if he bought disposable pads, the same one’s girls use; it would save him the money of constantly replacing his underwear.

Once he started hanging out with the gang, he would begin to understand and relate to Anzu anytime she complained about the woes of being a woman. It weirded him out how much he could relate with her, he was a man… men did not get periods.

Like a mantra, he would remind himself that he was a man.

He did however, become more sympathetic towards Anzu whenever she got her period and would go so far as to defend her when any of the guys tried to make fun of periods or derogative comments.

Jounouchi was a pro at ignoring the problems in his life. All throughout their adventures, he ignored or pretended he didn’t have this medical anomaly.

It wasn’t until he had his sexual awakening that the issue really became a problem. As a young hot-blooded man, he was a horny beast. To make matters worse, he was slowly awakening to the fact that he was attracted to both women and men, something that he painstakingly went about hiding from everybody. Until he couldn’t because he really could not deny the fact that Kaiba was one hot piece of ass, and it soon became a hot topic between their friends.

Jounouchi and Kaiba had a toxic, complicated relationship. It started with the mutual hatred that blew-up every time they were in the vicinity of each other, that eventually simmered out over the many adventures they participated in. By the time the two were graduating, their relationship had developed into a somewhat comfortable acceptance of each other. It was all thanks to the fact that Kaiba had accepted Yuugi as a competent adversary and therefore, the favour was passed down for the rest of his friends.

The only difference now was that Kaiba and Jounouchi were on relatively okay terms, and the fire that built up between them for so long, had no appropriate outlet for the two men… until it did.

It was on Kaiba’s twentieth birthday that it changed. They had all gathered at his mansion where Yuugi had organized a party to celebrate Kaiba finally being able to legally drink with the rest of them. It started out light but quickly escalated into a pumping party. It wasn’t until the party had wound down; everyone had either passed out in the assigned guest rooms or in the instance of Yuugi and Anzu, had partnered off to whisper sweet nothings to each other in the corner. Jounouchi had wandered off to get some air and found Kaiba lounging on a deck chair smoking a cigarette.

Urged on by the alcohol and ambience of the party, Jounouchi confidentially sauntered over plucked the cigarette straight from his mouth. Took a deep drag and he seductively replaced the cigarette right back between Kaiba’s lips, exhaling the smoke and making sure to slowly lick his lips without breaking eye contact with Kaiba. There was a beat of silence befor the next thing he knew, he was on his back on the deck chair and his mouth was claimed by Kaiba’s. The taste of alcohol and smoke swirling around his tongue as Kaiba devoured his mouth.

It all happened in a blur, next thing he knew, Jounouchi was being carried down a hall, up a set of stairs and through more winding hallways before being deposited on what he could only imagine was Kaiba’s bed.

That was the night he lost his virginity. It was a painfully blissful night of sweat and exertion. Kaiba was relentless and they did it until the sun was peaking over the horizon.

Since then, it became Kaiba’s and Jounouchi’s little secret. A exclusively secret sexual relationship they kept from their friends for about three years. Three years of late-night visits, dirty fucks in hotel rooms, in tournament bathrooms, and anywhere Kaiba and Jounouchi felt like doing it.

Which, brings Jounouchi to the trouble he now found himself in.

Sitting stiffly on a crisp medical bench. The doctor had taken some blood and done some other swabs before he had left to look at the results they brought up. He eagerly waited for the doctor to return with some kind of news.

Jounouchi had been feeling exhausted for weeks now, bloating uncontrollably, and vomiting in the mornings and late at night. Some foods would set him off and other he could not get enough of. On top of it all, he hadn’t had his monthly bleeding for almost four months, which was more concerning than the weight gain and fatigue. The only reason he had finally caved and come to the doctor was because Kaiba had gotten fed up with his irregular mood swings and told him that if he didn’t get checked for whatever was ailing him, he would end their arrangement, and that was something Jounouchi was not willing to do. The sex was too good.

Jounouchi looked up at the sound of the door clicking open. Dread immediately set in at the look on the doctor’s face. The doctor had the most perplexed expression Jounouchi had ever seen on someone’s face.

In a shaky breath, Jounouchi couldn’t help but spout “Am I going to die?”

“No… you’re definitely not about to die. On the contrary… you’re pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> Meowzers here, long time reader, first time poster on this site.  
> I used to post fanfics on Fanfiction.net before I even knew this site existed and than I was so busy with life that I did not have the gumption to write anymore.... but now I am going to try again.... so i apologize if this is awful! haha 
> 
> On that note, I decided I wanted to write this story because 1) I love puppyshipping. 2) I have always wanted to try writing omegaverse but I know I will suck at it so I decided that I would write a more realistic Mpreg story that is based off a real medical condition: Persistent Müllerian Duct Syndrome. In the next chapter I will go into a more in depth medical analysis on what the condition is and how undetectable it is. But I am really hoping that this is intriguing enough to get people to want to continue to read it! 
> 
> Love you all! and I love this community! <3


End file.
